


Missives

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Year of Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye





	Missives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danachan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danachan), [Danae_b](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danae_b).



Title: Missives  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: Rosemary Brandybuck, Estella and Freddy Bolger. Others discussed.  
Rating: PG  
Based on: The fact that Rosemary doesn't let a little thing like being dead keep her from making me tell her stories.  
Disclaimer: I came up with Rosemary Brandybuck; Estella and Freddy may be hers, and certainly are Professor Tolkien's, but aren't mine.

 

Rosemary's tease died on her lips when Estella turned pale as a bowl of milk, then crumpled the letter forcefully between her hands. With parchment so rare these days, and friendly words rarer? "Stel?" Rosemary asked.

Estella clenched her fist around the letter. "It's from Lotho Sackville-Baggins," she said with the cold voice of her true anger, and Rosemary finally saw the river to its bottom. "An _invitation_, of all things beneath the Sun, to take tea with him." She was shaking, she was so enraged, and Rosemary sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "He took over Bag End, he did away with Frodo Baggins and Pippin and my Merry, and he'd have me to _tea?_ Oh, I---" Estella stopped herself with a shudder, turned and flung the letter into the fire. Rosemary set her cheek to Estella's shoulder, as the parchment crinkled and twisted and sank down in a black clinker, as Estella shuddered harder, breathed, and finally eased.

"That mightn't've been so well done," Freddy said gently, stepping into the sitting room. Estella glanced at him, but as yet held her tongue. "An invitation to Bag End might've been of use to my lads."

"What, you'll tart one up in a bodice and skirt, put ribbons in his hair and a knife in his petticoats?" Estella stood, arms folded, and Rosemary leaned back, hiding her smile and watching her Bolgers squabble as of old.

Freddy didn't rise to the challenge, though. He just set his hands on his sister's shoulders and kissed her brow. "It's a thought, Stel," he said, and Estella couldn't hold her anger, she sank to giggles. Freddy smiled as Rosemary laughed as well, but he didn't join in; he looked thoughtful instead. "Besides... if he hears no answer, he might come seeking it."

"Seeking me?" Estella laughed again, but doubtfully. "I'm just---"

"You're a well born lass, and the only possession he can't buy is a gently born wife." Freddy looked over at Rosemary now, and she shrugged carelessly.

Estella, meanwhile, froze. "A wife? Of me? He'd do better to court a toad, and be better matched thereby!"

"Even so," Rosemary said, for Freddy was right, and she was glad once again to be daughter of a cadet branch of Brandybucks, too insignificant for the likes of the self-styled Chief. "Even so, I wouldn't wait for his form of persuasion, Stel."

"Weary of my company already?" Estella held out a hand to Rosemary, who laughed over her tightening throat and rose to go to her, embracing both Freddy and Stel. "I'd rather not leave Brandy Hall, but..."

"I'd rather you safe," Freddy murmured, and Rosemary nodded.

Estella shook her head, but smiled still; she leaned her head on Rosemary's shoulder as she mused aloud, "I have this letter-friend, one of Long Cleeve's Jewels..."


End file.
